Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer readable storage for storing an application program for network certification.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of computer-communication-consumer (3C) industry, electrical devices are more frequently used as assisting tools of our daily life. For examples, the popular electrical devices may include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart phones, notebook (NB) and computers, etc. To attract the increasing amount of the consumers of the electrical devices, a wide variety of functions are developed. However, along with the popularity of the electrical devices and their more and more compact design, the stolen electrical devices are also increasingly reported.
As a result, there is a need to prevent an electrical device from being stolen in the art.